A Flor e o Gato
by Otacraze92
Summary: Porque eles eram exatamente isso. E ainda assim se completavam.


**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo**

**Kawari nante hoka ni inainda**

**Karenai de ichirin no hana**

_(Você é o único "você"_

_Não há nada como seu substituto_

_Não murche, flor solitária)_

Tohru estava em seu quarto, encarando o porta-retrato com a foto da mãe mais uma vez. Tinha feito isso várias vezes nas últimas semanas. Por alguma razão que não conhecia, Tohru estava sentindo como nunca falta da mãe… Talvez precisasse de um pouco mais de atenção apenas, mas aquilo era só uma suposição de Shigure. "Vão falar com ela" disse ele uma vez, mas Yuki e Kyo se recusaram. Algo lhes dizia que seria em vão.

Naquele dia, porém, a garota estava quieta demais. Não chorava, não conversava com o porta-retrato (o que ela tinha mania de fazer de vez em quando), muito menos mexia em alguma coisa. Yuki e Shigure não estavam na casa, apenas Kyo. Se algo acontecesse a Tohru, a culpa seria sua. O ruivo suspirou. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo ver como a morena estava, tentar falar com ela.

**Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai**

**Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you**

**Nozonda hazu j****yanakatta basho ni**

**Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne**

_(Você é como uma flor_

_Que floresceu em uma sombra escura_

_Mesmo que esteja em um lugar que você não desejou estar_

_Você não pode se mover por causa de suas raízes)_

"A culpa não é sua", disse ele, com um sorriso triste no rosto. Como odiava se sentir impotente. Queria tanto poder fazer algo para ajudá-la… Tohru continuou fitando o chão, como se o ruivo não tivesse dito alguma coisa. Ela ouviu quando foi chamada e mesmo assim não se virou. Queria sair daquela casa e voltar para junto do avô, onde teria mais lembranças da mãe, mesmo sabendo que não pertencia àquela casa cheia de parentes.

"A culpa não é sua", ele repetiu, dessa vez indo até onde ela estava sentada e se agachando diante dela. "Você não pediu para nascer naquela família nem nada assim", ele acrescentou, olhando-a fixamente. Tohru sentiu o rosto corar de leve. Ele tinha razão e ela sabia, mas não queria admitir. Realmente, ela sentia que não devia estar na família em que estava. Seu lugar era lá, com Yuki, Kyo e Shigure. Por mais presa que estivesse à família, não era como uma planta enraizada no chão, sem poder sair do lugar. A ideia a fez sorrir de canto.

**Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba**

_(Basta pôr para fora_ _seus sentimentos guardados)_

Kyo sorriu aliviado ao ver o sorriso da garota. Tinha conseguido animá-la de alguma forma, o que era bom. Agora faltava fazê-la falar o que a estava incomodando por tanto tempo… Era algo que a grota preferia guardar para si, como se fosse algo obscuro, algo ruim… Era um sentimento que a envergonhava, talvez. Fosse o que fosse, ele precisava fazê-la falar.

**Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo**

**Dakara nakanai de**

**Waratte ite ichirin no hana**

_(Eu aceitarei toda sua dor e sofrimento_

_Então, por favor, não chore_

_Por favor sorria, flor solitária)_

Kyo se ajeitou diante de Tohru, passando um braço em torno dela. Então a puxou para perto, a abraçando com carinho. Delicadamente apoiou a cabeça na dela, respirando devagar. Estavam ambos nervosos com a situação e agora, também corados. "O que aconteceu?" ela o ouviu perguntar, com um tom envergonhado, mas ainda assim firme. Tohru hesitou, mas começou a falar.

Não demorou muito, a garota tinha as mãos no peito do ruivo e a cabeça entre elas, escondendo o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que escorriam aos montes. Era por isso que ela tinha se mantido afastada, para não se mostrar fraca daquele jeito na frente dos três que a receberam de braços abertos. Mais especificamente, na frente daquele que agora o abraçava com ternura.

**Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na**

**Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute**

_(Eu quis ver sua inocente figura_

_Que parecia como se fosse murchar mais uma vez)_

Kyo sorriu de canto, aliviado. Não era nada que ele ou Yuki, ou mesmo Shigure, tinha feito. Tohru vivia com a cabeça nas nuvens e às vezes acabava pensando em coisas que a entristeciam. Algumas vezes mais do que outras, como era o caso. Kyo apertou um pouco mais o abraço, sentindo Tohru se encolher um pouco. Ela parecia tão frágil quanto uma flor e se não recebesse os cuidados necessários, acabaria murchando.

Sim, aquela era a metáfora perfeita para se referir a Tohru…

**Kimi no chikara ni naritainda**

_(Eu quero me tornar sua força)_

Quando Tohru acabou de falar, Kyo lhe afagou o cabelo. Se ela não conseguisse ser forte sozinha (e ele duvidava que ela chegasse muito perto disso), ele estaria lá para apoiá-la, para ajudá-la a seguir em frente. Sem perceber, tinha dito isso alto suficiente para que Tohru escutasse. Só foi notar quando ela agradeceu, com um sorriso triste, mas nem tanto, no rosto. O ruivo afroxou um pouco o abraço, de forma que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos.

**Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo**

**Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo**

**Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara**

_(Mesmo se chegar uma hora_

_Em que todo o mundo se torne nosso inimigo_

_Eu vou proteger você)_

"Eu vou estar sempre aqui para escutar o que você tiver a dizer" ele sussurrou, fazendo Tohru enrubescer. Então ele tocou a testa na dela, ficando extremamente próximo da garota. Se não tivesse os braços em torno dela ainda, o mais provável era que ela tivesse fugido, vermelha como um tomate. Ele sentia a estranha necessidade de protegê-la, de apoiá-la. Não importava se os outros gostavam ou não dela, se havia alguém que a apoiasse além dele. Tudo que Kyo sabia era que, independentemente do resto do mundo, ele estava do lado dela.

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...**

**TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT**

**NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER**

_(VOCÊ DEVERIA NOTAR QUE NÃO HÁ OUTRA,_

_VOCÊ DEVERIA NOTAR QUE NÃO HÁ PRÓXIMA VEZ,_

_VOCÊ DEVERIA NOTAR QUE NÃO HÁ OUTRA,_

_VOCÊ DEVERIA NOTAR QUE NÃO HÁ PRÓXIMA…_

_VEZ, NOTAR QUE, VOCÊ DEVERIA NOTAR QUE_

_NOTAR QUE NÃO HÁ OUTRA)_

**Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo**

**Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo**

**Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo**

**Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo**

**Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara**

**Makenai de ichirin no hana**

_(Você é o único "você"_

_Até agora e a partir de agora_

_Mesmo se chegar uma hora_

_Em que todo o mundo se torne nosso inimigo_

_Eu irei proteger você_

_Então não desista, flor solitária)_

Quando o coração de Tohru começou a bater mais devagar, se aproximando de seu batimento normal, ela sorriu de canto. Talvez não fosse má ideia ficar daquele jeito só mais um pouco… Só estavam os dois na casa, então não havia ninguém que pudesse atrapalhá-los. Kyo pareceu pensar do mesmo modo, pois logo comprimia os próprios lábios nos dela. Tohru inicialmente arregalou os olhos, mas logo relaxou. Com os braços agora em torno do pescoço do ruivo, ela o beijava de volta.

Era um beijo calmo, doce, aconchegante. Era cheio de ternura, de carinho. Mas mais do que isso, era apaixonado. Porque eles dois, sabe-se lá desde quando, tinham acabado por se apaixonar um pelo outro, só percebendo naquela hora. Ficaram daquele jeito por um tempo que pareceu realmente longo, ignorando o mundo ao redor. Foi a voz de Shigure, alegre como sempre, que os trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Achei vocês!" e então o mais velho riu. Não só por sempre estar alegre, mas porque o casal se separou com tanta afobação e estavam ambos tão vermelhos, que não havia outro adjetivo que não "hilariante" para a cena. Tohru se ajeitou, cabisbaixa pela vergonha. Kyo apenas se pôs em pé, estendendo a mão para a morena. Shigure sorriu. Finalmente os dois tinham se acertado.

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OT****HER**

**YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...**

**TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT**

**NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER**

_(VOCÊ DEVERIA NOTAR QUE NÃO HÁ OUTRA,_

_VOCÊ DEVERIA NOTAR QUE NÃO HÁ PRÓXIMA VEZ,_

_VOCÊ DEVERIA NOTAR QUE NÃO HÁ OUTRA,_

_VOCÊ DEVERIA NOTAR QUE NÃO HÁ PRÓXIMA…_

_VEZ, NOTAR QUE, VOCÊ DEVERIA NOTAR QUE_

_NOTAR QUE NÃO HÁ OUTRA)_

**[Ichirin no Hana – HIGH and M****IGHTY color]**

* * *

_N/A: yoooo, minna! o/ Aqui estou eu, com uma novíssima songfic, feita agorinha mesmo! Hahaha, nada como um surto de inspiração... Bom, eu **deveria **estar estudando português para a prova de amanhã, mas sabe... Eu não estudo português para a prova desde... Bom, desde que eu me lembro, então... Espero que tenham curtido essa coisinha meiga que eu acabei de escrever :3 Eu amei! *-* Bom, kissu. Vou fazer algo de (in)útil :)_


End file.
